Thomas' Christmas Carol
Thomas' Christmas Carol is a UK/US/AUS DVD containing four episodes from the nineteenth series. The UK/AUS DVD features three additional episodes from the twentieth series. Description US It's a winter wonderland in Sodor! Diesel gets a visit from some 'ghostly' Christmas engines, while Kevin enjoys playing in the snow until he's snowed under. Thomas and Cranky drop an important Christmas crate, and Henry faces off against an abominable snowman. Dash through the snow with Thomas and his friends as they deliver a jolly good time! UK/AUS It's a winter wonderland on Sodor! Diesel gets a visit from some 'ghostly' Christmas engines, while Kevin enjoys playing in the snow until he's snowed under. Thomas and Cranky drop an important Christmas package and Henry faces off against an abominable snowman. Dash through the snow with Thomas and his friends as they deliver a jolly good time! Episodes # Diesel's Ghostly Christmas # Snow Place Like Home # A Cranky Christmas # The Beast of Sodor # Letters to Santa* # The Railcar and the Coaches* # Love Me Tender* * UK/AUS only Bonus Features US/UK/AUS * Calling All Engines! - Victor and Porter * The Earl's Quiz - Samson Sent for Scrap, Whistles, Bells and Horns and Old Reliable Edward * Landmarks of Sodor - The China Clay Pits * There's Snow Place Like Home - Sing-Along Music Video US * Who's That Engine? - Emily, James and Edward UK/AUS * The Fat Controller's Tales - Millie * Guess Who puzzles - Toad and Oliver Trivia * Although the episodes are from Series 19, the Series 13-18 intro, Engine Roll Call and end credits are used on the US DVD. * Although the UK DVD only shows seven episodes in the DVD episode selection, this release technically features eight episodes due to the fact that Diesel's Ghostly Christmas is a double-length episode, made up of two separate episodes from the nineteenth season. The episodes were combined into one exclusively for the US DVD and later the US PBS Broadcast. * Love Me Tender is titled "Donald and Douglas" on the back cover of the UK DVD. Goofs * In the Digital HD Version, the words "Head Writer" are missing from Andrew Brenner's credit. * On the US DVD several actors are either not credited or are credited incorrectly: ** Steven Kynman is not credited for voicing Paxton in Diesel's Ghostly Christmas. ** Keith Wickham and Christopher Ragland are listed twice in the credits. ** The "h" is missing in Jules de Jongh's name in the end credits. * On the US DVD, Steve D'Angelo and Terry Tompkins are credited for rearranging the theme song, but the new version isn't featured. * "Who's That Engine?" is listed as a special feature on the back cover of the UK release, but not one of its segments is not in this released. Gallery DVDs File:Thomas'ChristmasCarolDVDcover.jpeg|US front cover File:Thomas'ChristmasCarolDVDbackcover.jpg|US back cover File:Thomas'ChristmasCarol(UKDVD).png|UK DVD File:Thomas'ChristmasCarolUKDVDCoverSpine.jpg|UK spine File:Thomas'ChristmasCarolUKDVDBackCover.jpg|UK back cover File:Thomas'ChristmasCarolUKDVDDisc.jpg|UK disc File:Thomas'ChristmasCarolUKiTunesCover.jpg|UK iTunes cover File:Thomas'ChristmasCarolUKGooglePlayCover.jpg|UK Google Play cover File:Thomas'ChristmasCarolUKAmazonCover.jpg|UK Amazon cover File:Thomas'Christmas_CarolAustralianDVD.png|Australian DVD File:Thomas'ChristmasCarolAustralianiTunesCover.jpg|Australian iTunes cover File:Thomas'ChristmasCarolpromo.png|Promo US DVD Menu File:Thomas'ChristmasCarolMainMenu.png|US Main menu File:Thomas'ChristmasCarolEpisodeSelectionMenu.png|US Episode selection File:Thomas'ChristmasCarolLanguageSelectionMenu.png|US Language selection File:Thomas'ChristmasCarolBonusFeaturesMenu.png|US Bonus features UK/AUS DVD Menu File:Thomas'ChristmasCarol(UKDVD)titlecard.png|UK/AUS DVD title card File:Thomas'ChristmasCarol(UKDVD)mainmenu.png|UK/AUS Main menu File:Thomas'ChristmasCarol(UKDVD)episodeselectionmenu.png|UK/AUS Episode selection menu File:Thomas'ChristmasCarol(UKDVD)bonusfeaturesmenu.png|UK/AUS Bonus features menu Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases